Sweet Dream's of Eagle's
by Death Escapist
Summary: When Altair finds himself in the Jerusalem bureau late at night, he finds he is not the only one that needs comfort.


**Pairing:** Altair/Malik

**Summary:** When Altair finds himself in the Jerusalem bureau late at night, he finds he is not the only one that needs comfort.

* * *

**~Sweet Dream's of Eagle's~**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in Jerusalem. Altair had been ridding for three whole days with few stops, and it was taking a toll on him.

Feeling groggy from his long trip to the city, he wanted nothing to do but sleep. Leaving his horse by the stables, he headed for the scholars, not wanting to deal with the guards at the moment.

Once inside the gates, he gently pushed aside the scholars who helped him enter the city and took off climbing up the first couple of roof's for a higher view point. Looking for a place where he could rest, and wouldn't be bothered. He considered sleeping in one of the roof gardens, but decided to pass on that idea as he saw plenty of archers that would give him hell if he tried. Far too tired to have to deal with all of them, if any at the moment.

It was very late, and he didn't want to wake the already cranky bureau Rafiq, but that was his only option now. Frowning from what was to come, he took to running through the dark roof tops, and made his way to the bureau.

Avoiding archers as he went, he quietly made it to the roof of the bureau. Noticing the lattice was shut, it was quiet and dark inside. 'Malik must be asleep' he thought.

Not wanting to bother him he turned to leave, maybe he would secure a nice haystack somewhere and sleep. He was about to leave when he heard a small sigh from inside. His ears perked up and he loomed over the roof entrance to see where it had come from. It was too dark inside to see anything. As he was leaning on the lattice to see, he heard another whimper coming from below. It did sound like Malik, maybe he was crying, or maybe he was hurt. Altair didn't like the later.

With that he tried to pick the lock on the lattice, along with softly calling out to Malik to no avail. "I hope your alright bother" Altair said along more to reassure himself. He hoped the other was alright, but also didn't want to be stabbed by him for breaking and entering in his private quarters.

He managed to break the hinge open and he quietly climbed down the hatch. He stood still waiting for his sight to adjust to the darkness inside, his eyes went to his usual sleeping spot and noticed the pillows were missing. Quietly walking into the inner bureau he looked for any sign of Malik. "where are you.." he whispered to himself.

Looking towards the old chess set he noticed a bundle of blankets and pillows. And there in the pile lay Malik fast asleep. Light little snores could be heard every few seconds. Maybe he should leave, he didn't want to wake the man and find a knife in his neck. Sadly even if he could stay in the other room without bothering the other, he had no pillows or blankets. The roof would be more comfortable at this point. He watched the other in his sleep for a few more moments, and Malik seemed to gasp and whimper a bit in his sleep. 'Maybe he's having a night terror or has a fever' he thought as he leaned closer to investigate. He called out to him again gently and got no response.

That's when he heard it. "nghh…Altair…" Malik pretty much moaned it out in his sleep as he turned to his side. Altair jumped back thinking the other had awoken, but looking more closely, he noticed Malik was still fast asleep. Now this was interesting, thought Altair with a grin. He leaned over and saw Malik's face was flush and he had a pillow between his legs. Most likely for rubbing his full erection in his wet dream.

Altair snickered at this sight. He just had to do something about this, specially since it was involving him. He thought for a moment and thought of a somewhat cruel way of torturing the other. He might get his ass kicked for this, but maybe it would be worth the fight afterwards. Grinning he lay behind the sleeping man almost spooning him. Another moan escaped the other as the shift of the blankets moved the pillow between his legs.

"Al..tair…" he moaned softly. Still fast asleep as Altair grinned behind him.

"Yes Malik? I am here" he whispered in Malik's ear and nuzzled his neck softly.

He saw the other shiver at the gesture. This was going to be fun. He enjoyed toying with the other, as much as Malik would ignore or scold him, he did enjoy the others company. But he would never admit that to him.

He gently put his right hand on Malik's right shoulder and gently caressed it. Malik leaned into the warm touch, as Altair continued down his arm.

How the other not awoken from the touch was odd to Altair. He continued watching how far he could go with his touches.

Blushing a bit he started to caress his clothed chest earning him a soft moan. Malik leaned back more into Altair's lap, they were now tightly spooning. Altair felt very hot and a bit nervous. Should he be here doing this, he thought the other would awaken after the first little poke.

Malik was now pushing his hips into Altair growing bulge. "ah..malik…" he panted in the others ear, Malik didn't wake. He just rubbed that pillow more and pushed back against Altair. This was getting out of hand, but Altair didn't care. He let his hand wonder down Malik's torso stopping on his hard bulge.

Malik gasped and pushed his pelvis into the hand, he needed more pressure. Altair rubbed his crotch as he felt a wet spot on Malik's pants. "what are you doing to me Malik" Altair grabbed the front hem of Malik's pants and pulled out his throbbing member. Not needing to slick his hand since Malik was well lubed already, he started to stroke his erection. Malik panted and moaned with wanton as Altair touched him.

"ah…more….." Malik panted as Altair rubbed his own erection between Malik's backside.

"Malik…" Altair felt he was on fire with all this intense friction, he wanted more. The slight contact was wonderful. He kept pumping the other fast as he kissed the back of Malik's neck.

"Altair…please.." Malik gasped from Altaïr's ministrations. Altair noticed the tone of voice had changed from the earlier.

Opening his eyes that he didn't notice were shut, he looked at Malik's face and noticed the other was indeed awake now. "Ma..malik!.." he pulled his hand away in shame and shock. But Malik held his hand tightly. "Please Altair.. don't stop" he looked at Altair with such warmth and love. Altair saw his gaze filled with lust and wanton, he obliged. "Yes.. Malik" He bent down and captured Malik's lips in his own as he pumped the other. Heavy moans escaped Malik as they kissed, not wanting this to end. Tongue's danced as hungry lips craved for more. Breaking apart, Altair kept rocking behind Malik as he bit love bites on his neck.

"Nhhghh.." Malik was getting close. But he needed more, dry humping was fun and all but he wanted more. Wanted Altair.

"Please Altair.. I cant… I need you" Altair knew exactly what he meant, and with his other hand he freed his own erection. Pulling Malik's pants down more he heard the other heavily panting. Malik knew what was coming and braced himself.

"Are you sure…it will hurt" Altair didn't want to stop, but wanted to know for sure that the other wanted this.

"Yes.. I want you.. Please.." Malik pleaded. This was a rare sight indeed for Altair. Malik looked so docile and vulnerable, yet beautiful like this.

"As you wish" Altair spit into his hand and coated his own erection as best as he could so he wouldn't hurt Malik too much. "I will go slow" Altair warned.

With that Malik felt a large intrusion start to enter him "ahhh…Altair.." he moaned as more and more of Altair entered him. Once he was fully sheathed in, he paused for Malik to adjust. "are you alright?" he seemed worried for the other since he seemed tense, and was very tight around him.

"I'm.. fine, just move" Malik seemed like he was trying to dismiss the discomfort and just have Altair just go through with it. But Altair didn't want to hurt him, even if Malik didn't care if he was. He slowly rocked his hips trying to get a nice smooth rhythm. Malik pants were shallow but heavy with want. He knew he was torturing the man with these slow thrusts. He pumped Malik's leaking erection in time with his thrusts, maybe trying to see how much more the other could take.

"How's that? Want more?" he teased.

"you ass.." Malik clenched his teeth as Altair started to pick up the pace. He fisted the blankets around him as he took the pain and pleasure Altair was giving him. "ahhh..there…aah"

"fully awake now I see" he leaned in to kiss Malik's neck as he thrust into him faster. He noticed the other stopped making comments as he was moaning uncontrollably as Altair hit his pleasure spot deep inside him over and over. Slick with sweat, their bodies moved in unison, hard and fast getting closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

"Altair…I'm going to..ahhhh!" with that last thrust Malik came into Altaïr's pumping hand, tightening around Altair as he pumped with abandon into him. A few more hard thrusts and Altair spilled himself into the panting Rafiq. Malik could feel Altaïr's hot liquid fill him as he came. It felt so different yet so right, he felt complete love all around him.

As they lay there spent for a few moments catching their breath. Slowly Altair pulled out and lay on his back dragging the other into a warm embrace. "soo…" Altair started. "dream of me often?" he smiled down at Malik's red face.

"Go to sleep novice" Malik blushed as he hid his face in Altair shoulder. "…oh and, you will have to pay for that broken lattice in the morning"

"hm.. I have ways of payment" Altair smiled as did he other in a playful exchange of banter.

"We shall see then what you have to offer… in the morning" Malik yawned.

"Sweet dreams Malik" he kissed the others forehead and they both fell asleep soundly in their new found cocoon of love and trust.

-End

* * *

A/N- inspired by some Deviantart pictures :)

Also, if you liked the story, please review. I love hearing feedback on my stories, and it helps me a lot in future stories :D


End file.
